musicfandomcom-20200222-history
She's Got You
"She's Got You" is a pop song written by Hank Cochran and was first recorded and released as a single by Patsy Cline in 1962. Musically the song is an upbeat jazz-pop song with country overtones to support it. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/She%27s_Got_You# hide *1 History *2 Legacy *3 Chart performance **3.1 Patsy Cline **3.2 Loretta Lynn *4 References *5 External links Historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=She%27s_Got_You&action=edit&section=1 edit According to the Ellis Nassour Biography, Honky Tonk Angel: The Intimate Story of Patsy Cline, writer Hank Cochran remembers calling Cline up telling her that he'd just written her next number 1 hit. She told him to come over to her house with a bottle of liquor and play it on the guitar for her and friend Dottie West who was visiting that afternoon. Cline was emotionally moved by its lyrics and loved the song so much that she learned it that night, calling up her manager and producer to sing it to them over the phone. At her next session, she recorded it. This was a rare instance, as Cline and her producer, Owen Bradley, often disagreed with each other's choice of material. This time, they both agreed they had a hit. "She's Got You" was written as Cline's follow-up single to her two previous big hits of the previous year, "I Fall to Pieces" and "Crazy." "She's Got You" was released on January 30, 1962 and immediately went to No. 1 on the Hot C&W Sides country chart.[1] and to No. 14 on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100]. The song also went to number three on the Easy Listening chart.[2] "She's Got You" was very important to Cline's career as it marked her first hit single in the United Kingdom, where it reached No. 43. "She's Got You" later became classic and was one of the songs to help jump-start Cline's career. The hit became so successful, it led to an appearance on American Bandstand withDick Clark that February and led to Cline having her own show in Las Vegas in the following November. "She's Got You" was followed by a couple of other minor hits that year, including "Imagine That," "When I Get Thru' With You," "So Wrong," and "Strange." On August 6, 1962, Cline's third album Sentimentally Yours was released, featuring "She's Got You". Legacyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=She%27s_Got_You&action=edit&section=2 edit "She's Got You" has been covered by numerous artists, such as Rosanne Cash, Ricky Van Shelton, LeAnn Rimes, Timi Yuro, Jimmy Buffett, Lee Ann Womack, Cat Power, Elvis Costello Got You" and Loretta Lynn. In 1977, the song also became a No. 1 country hit for Lynn,[3] when her tribute album to Cline called I Remember Patsy''was released. The song was covered by Don McLean on his 1987 compilation ''Greatest Hits Then & Now as "He's Got You". McLean's version peaked at number 73 on the Billboard Hot Country Singles chart.[4] This song appeared in two episodes of the TV show Lost, first in the season 4 episode "Eggtown", and again in the season 5 episode "Whatever Happened, Happened". It also appeared in the third episode of Alias, entitled "Reunion". It was also featured in the motion picture Country Strong. The song was also used in The White Stripes' DVD Under Great Northern Lights. Jack White sits and listens to the song and relaxes while on tour in Canada. Chart performancehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=She%27s_Got_You&action=edit&section=3 edit Patsy Clinehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=She%27s_Got_You&action=edit&section=4 edit Loretta Lynnhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=She%27s_Got_You&action=edit&section=5 edit Category:1962 singles